1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and an apparatus for controlling number input in an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for controlling date and time input in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a touch input, such as a single touch, drag, tap, flick, hold, etc., is detected in an electronic device including a touch screen, the electronic device performs a function corresponding to the touch input. For example, if the touch input is for selecting ‘time’ to fix an alarm time in an alarm application, a changed time is displayed to correspond to the touch input. The touch input may be an event for directly inputting a number using an event for touching a number corresponding to ‘time’ and a virtual keypad, or may be an event using a +/− button.
However, using a virtual keyboard, which is a commonly used interface, often lacks interest and freshness compared with rapidly changing trends in mobile devices. Further, a method of using a +/− button is often inconvenient because a large number of scrolls or taps must be input.